Part 2! Parents Advisement
by TehLizzybet
Summary: "Lizzie, what happened?" "Azt elment… e-elment… /It's gone… g-gone…" This was getting annoying. Surely she didn't have anything of value around here, other than her pan or her diary? Did she take something of his?...


[I got a subscriber! ^ ^" Series will continue~ Comments/Reviews or requests un…? Shorter than the last one. Sorry... Don't own Hetaila, blah blergh bleh]

Date: May 14th 8:30 am

Location: London, England.

Case Number: .01 Continuations

Either Arthur was having really vivid dreams that morning, or the frantic screaming and/or crashing of objects was actually real. Regardless… it was incredibly annoying and he honestly wanted to wake up and punch whomever was making such a fucking racket in his house. He groaned slightly, turning over in his bed trying to cover his ears with the pillow. Why he thought this would work, he really did not know. The noise stopped, and he heaved a sigh of relief, trying to falter back into sleep. He needed at least another hour before getting up to do anything.

"**Főn-…" **

_Another weird dream, God damnit._

Arthur simply rolled over in his bed once again, burying his head under the pillow this time. Why he was dreaming in Hungarian was… a little strange. Or why he was dreaming of Liz at all actually, was strange in itself. If this was actually happening, maybe learning Lizzie's language wouldn't be so difficult after all. A hard thwack hit his lower back, jolting him awake and evidently ended with him falling out of his bed, the blankets splayed every which way.

"**Főnök!**** / Boss! V-vake up!"**

The light coming through the window was blurry, but he could make out Elizabeta's figure above the bed, holding a frying pan. For some reason she looked mildly upset.

"**What the bloody FUCKING hell are you doing woman? I'm trying to sl-…" **

He trailed off as his morning vision adjusted to her face. It looked like she was more upset than he previously thought. Something bad must have happened. Really bad. His hand gripped the nightstand, pushing up from the floor looking at her in both surprise and confusion.

"**Liz..."**

A quiet wheezing came from her as she dropped her frying pan on the floor with a clatter, sitting on the edge of the bed, clearly on the verge of hysterics and a hint of panic and rage. At this point… knowing what to do with her was just unfathomable... She hadn't even said what was wrong. To admit, she was a proud woman and didn't usually share her problems, but this didn't seem like any ordinary problem to him. Depending on the nature of whatever she was upset about… going near her could very well get him killed or his nether regions chopped in half, so he just stood by where next to the nightstand, staring at her still startled by her panic.

"**Lizzie, what happened?"**

"**Azt elment… e-elment… /It's gone… g-gone…"**

This was getting annoying. Surely she didn't have anything of value around here, other than her pan or her diary? As far as he knew, she had the diary in her rooms, and the pan was on the floor.

_And the mark of it on my bloody spine…_

"**What's missing Liz? You need to tell me."**

Giving up on staying where he was, he picked up the blankets slowly, dumped them on the bed and rounded the edge of the mattress, picking up her pan as well and setting it next to her. It wasn't like him to be worried, or like her to be this upset. But if it turned out to be some cruel prank someone was going to get booted. Or worse, depending on how fast Elizabeta got over it. Arthur just sighed and sank down next to her on the bed, pulling a knee up hugging it, tilting his head to look at her waiting. Just waiting… forcing her to say something wouldn't end well. No matter whom you were. She opened her mouth, and took a deep shaking breathe, her hands shaking a bit as she wrung them together. Her eyes looked infinitely despaired, with a tinged with guilt.

_Did she lose something of mine...?_

"**I… the article. It's not there. Ve vorked on it for hours! And it's gone. I don't know vhat happened to it. It's just…" **

Elizabeta began to shiver just slightly, trying hard to hold in the tears that threatened to spill out from her brilliant green eyes. He had no clue why he just thought of her eye color, or what to do… or what to say to her. Whether to be angry about the article going missing or to reassure her. Or somehow both, if he woke up enough to actually realize the severity. It was the spur of the moment. And honestly… he was too tired to know what he was doing. But, it was all he could think of. So Arthur leant his head forward, resting a hand on her neck, kissing her forehead with the lightest touch he could possibly muster, brushing her hair to the side gently. It wasn't like him sure, but seeing her cry… it made him realize how blind he really was.

"**It's alright Liz. We can just re-type it. I'm sure you remember the majority of it right...?"**

He tried vainly to smile weakly in response to her hiccup and startled stare directed towards his hand on her cheek and his face in general. She definitely had not seen that one coming, but neither did he. It took her awhile to respond, but the topic at hand had all been forgotten in her mind. At least for the moment.

"**Vh-…"**

Arthur frowned at her slightly, a very slight blush crossing his cheek

"**Vh-? You're making no bloody sense at all Liz…"**

She just continued to stutter. It was only a kiss to the forehead. Maybe she had really been alone for far too long… that something like this got her heart to skip and her speech to become entangled with what her head said, and what her emotions said. He would have to learn how to deal with this at some point, whether he wanted to or not, anyway.

"**Ah, right… Sorry. I-igen / y-yes. I remember more ov it. And, why did you…?"**

He blew out a massive sigh of relief, flopping down onto the bed. Arthur had been holding his breathe, and it he thought me might turn blue and fall over if she said no.

_No to what? The remembering of the article, or my touch…? Shit I don't know anymore._

Thankfully, Eliza had snapped out of her little emotional tirade. She got up off the bed with a quiet creak, brushing imaginary dirt off of her skirt. Elizabeta looked over at him, cleared her throat slightly holding back a snort of amusement.

_And now she's laughing at me. Fantastic…_

**"Vell then! Suppose you should go uh… re-type the article. I have a little business to take care of before helping you."**

No idea what she was talking about, and at the moment he couldn't care less. Unless it somehow came back to haunt him, like say… a law suit then it would be a problem. He simply sighed and got off the bed as well, moving away to his dresser to find clothing.

**"Alright… Don't take all damn day. I need the help."**

She smiled a bit at this, stifling another giggle before turning on her heel, walking out of the room quickly, grabbing up a coat in the hallway before going down the stairs. He noticed her smile more today than he did yesterday. And her wait, and the way her hair moved when she laughed. And her laughs… like water over rocks. Arthur blinked, smacked himself hard across the face, cursing himself mentally. She was a co-worker! His staff member. It wasn't like him to think that way about someone who was working for him. He sighed, walking off to the shower with his clothing and towel. Now if only he could remember what Kiku-san had actually said. The video must be on the computer still.


End file.
